<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>High school by The100_4ever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26588008">High school</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The100_4ever/pseuds/The100_4ever'>The100_4ever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clexa end game, Clexa kids, Doctor Abby Griffin, F/F, Fluff, High School, Pregnant Lexa (The 100), Smut, Teen Pregnancy, Trans Clarke Griffin, Underage Sex, teen clarke and Lexa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:06:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26588008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The100_4ever/pseuds/The100_4ever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Lexa a childhood friends. Clarke is a trans girl and Lexa helps her with it. Everything was going fine until<br/>Clarke got Lexa  pregnant.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bellamy Blake/John Murphy, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Octavia Blake/Raven Reyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>208</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-FLASHBACK- </p><p> </p><p>	"Hey, Lex do you want to have a water gun fight?"</p><p>	" Sure, I'd love too. "</p><p>	They swam to the steps to get out shoving each other to grab their water guns. </p><p>	"Lady's first," Clarke said gesturing for  Lexa to go first.</p><p>	"Your such a gentlemen." Clarke hated when people called her gentlemen. Ever since she was little she's known that she was a girl. No one else knew it but her but she was sure she was a girl. She was scared to tell her family but she knew that Lexa would except her. Just tell her Clarke you can do this. She told her self. </p><p>	"Hey, Lex..."</p><p>	"Yeah."</p><p>	"Could you not call me that. I'm a girl, not a boy. "</p><p>	"You look like a boy to me."</p><p>	"But I don't feel like a boy. And I know I'm a girl. "</p><p>	"Ok. Then instead of being my boyfriend your now my girlfriend. "</p><p>	"Really?"</p><p>	"Yeah. I don't care if you're a girl or a boy I still love you."</p><p>	"I love you too."</p><p>	"Kids time to come in dinners almost ready."</p><p>	"Ok, mom we'll come in in a minute."</p><p>	"Ok sweetheart. Make sure you all put the floats back."</p><p>	"We will mom."</p><p>	-END OF FLASHBACK-</p><p>	Lexa has just woken up from a nap. She knew that she should be working on homework but she just hasn't felt good the past week. Lexa was getting ready to make some soup when there was a knock at the door. When she opened the door she saw her girlfriend standing there.</p><p>	"Hey babe what are you doing here?"</p><p>	"I couldn't focus knowing that you weren't feeling good so I left early."</p><p>	"Babe I'm fine. I'm sure that it's just some type of stomach flu."</p><p>	"Still doesn't change the fact that I couldn't focus."</p><p>	"Whatever. come in.  " Lexa step to the side giving Clarke some room to come in. </p><p>	"I brought you some of my mom's chicken noodle soup."</p><p>	"Did you go home before you came here."</p><p>	"No, I had some leftover from lunch."</p><p>	"Thanks for the soup. "</p><p>	"What have you been doing."</p><p>	"Sleeping and throwing up. "</p><p>	"Awww I'm sorry baby."</p><p>	"It's ok I'm getting through it. "</p><p>	They walked to the dining room so Lexa could eat. Lexa's house was huge. Clarke always teased her for being rich in a fun way. </p><p>	"Where's mom? " Clarke asked usually Lexa's mom was here during the day. </p><p>	"She had to work late last night. She was really tired so she called me last night to tell me she wasn't going to be home. But I don't know why she's not home now."</p><p>	 This worried Lexa there were plenty of times were Lexa's mom stayed at a hotel for the night. But her mom would always come back in the morning. Clarke could see the worry in Lexa's face so she decided to bring her out of her thoughts. </p><p>	"I'm sure she's fine."</p><p>	"I just...I don't know."</p><p>	"She'll be fine. Have you told her yet."</p><p>	"No. She's going to hate me."</p><p>	"She is not. She'll help you with your addiction."	</p><p>	Lexa started smoking when she was 12 years old. Her addiction has gotten worse from there.  She had convinced Clarke to smoke with her but once she realized what the cigarettes were doing to her she helped Clarke stop. </p><p>	"How many packs have you had today? "</p><p>	" 2."</p><p>	"You need to stop Lex."</p><p> 	"I know. I just can't."</p><p>	"But you can Lex. Just tell your mom and let her help you."</p><p>	"She's gonna hate me." Lexa started to break down and Clarke was quick to get by her side.</p><p>	"She's not going to hate you. When she comes home today you're going to tell her."</p><p>	"Stay with me. "</p><p>	"Of course."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Telling Lexa's mom does not go as planned.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Lexa I'm home," Indra yelled as she walked threw the door. </p><p>	"Hi, Indra we're in the living room ."</p><p>	Lexa's mom put her bag down and walked around the corner to find Clarke and Lexa snuggled up on the couch while Clarke ran her fingers threw Lexa's hair.</p><p>	"Hi, Clarke. Is  she ok?"</p><p>	"Yeah, she ate some chicken noodled  most of it stayed down but she said she was tired."</p><p>	"My poor baby. I've been meaning to take her to the doctor but I've just been so busy and I hate to see her like this."</p><p>	"That's ok Indra. I can take her if you'd like."</p><p>	"I couldn't ask you to do that."</p><p>	 "Your not I'm offering."</p><p>	"You're sure? "</p><p>	" Of course Indra. I hate seeing her like this as much as you do."</p><p>	"Thank you, Clarke."</p><p>	"No need to thank me."</p><p>	"Well, I'm going to go fix dinner tell her to come into the kitchen when she wakes up. "</p><p>	"I will."</p><p>	"Are you staying for dinner?"</p><p>	"If it's not to much trouble."</p><p>	"Of course not dear."</p><p>	"Thanks."</p><p>	Indra left the room toward the kitchen. She pondered on the thought of how happy her daughter was with Clarke. Lexa and Clarke had been friends since they where 4 years old.  She remembered when Clarke had made her transition into becoming a girl. She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard her daughter's voice. </p><p>	"Hey, mom. "</p><p>	"Hi, sweetheart. How are you feeling?"</p><p>	"empty...But yet I still feel like I need to throw up."</p><p>	"Do you need some stomach medicine?"</p><p>	"I think I'm fine. "</p><p>	"Ok. I asked Clarke to send you in here because we need to have a serious talk."</p><p>	"Ok." Lexa was confused. Talk about what? she thought.</p><p>	"Sit. We can talk while dinners in the oven."</p><p>	"Can Clarke come in. Any talk you can have with me you can have with her."</p><p>	"If you want her here sure."</p><p>	Lexa left the room to go get Clarke. </p><p>	"Ok. What'd you want to talk about?"</p><p>	"I found this under your bed."  Indra was holding up a pack of cigarettes. "Please tell me these aren't yours."</p><p>	"When did you find those. "</p><p>	" Last night. "</p><p>	"Mom I can explain-"</p><p>	"How long Lexa? How long has this been going on?"</p><p>	 "I started when I was 12."</p><p>	"YOU WERE 12 LEXA!" Indras eyes widened. She couldn't believe her daughter would do something like this.</p><p>	"Mom I'm sorry."</p><p>	"Why? I know I raised you better than this."</p><p>	"Mom I'm sorry."  Clarke saw the sadness in Lexa's eyes. She wanted to help her girlfriend but she didn't know-how. So she placed a hand on Lexa's knee and squeezed gently. She saw a small smile form on Lexa's face. </p><p>	"I thought I could trust you"</p><p>	"You can."</p><p>	"Well, clearly not since you've been smoking for 3 years behind my back. Your 15Alexandria. You don't know what this does to your body."</p><p>	Lexa knew her mom was mad at her. Really mad at her. She only used her full name when she was really mad about something. </p><p>	"Mom I'm trying to stop."</p><p>	"Are you."</p><p>	"Yes, I am."</p><p>	"How many packs today Lexa?"</p><p>	"Only 2."</p><p>	"Only 2?"</p><p>	"I was smoking 3 packs a day."</p><p>	"Clarke, did you know about this?'</p><p>	"Mom don't bring her into this. "</p><p>	"I was talking to Clarke."</p><p>	"Yes, I did. I kept telling her that she needed to tell you but I didn't want to push too hard. I'm sorry."</p><p>	"Don't be you did everything you could. My daughter should know better."</p><p>	"Mom please-"</p><p>	"How did this happen Alexandria."</p><p>	" in 7th grade, there were these kids that started smoking and I thought it was cool so I wanted to try. I even convinced Clarke to smoke with me. Once I learned how bad it is for you I helped her stop. I just couldn't bring my self to stop." </p><p>	" Honey you could have just asked. I would've gotten you help."</p><p>	"You're not mad?" </p><p>	" No just disappointed. You're a good kid Lexa. Why didn't you tell me sooner? "</p><p>	" Because I thought you wouldn't love me."</p><p>	"Sweetheart I will always love you. you're my daughter. Why do you think I adopted you? Because love you."</p><p>	Lexa broke down at that moment. She didn't like to be reminded that she was adopted. But it was the truth. Her truth. And she was going to have to face it.</p><p>	" Come here, sweety. I love you. don't you ever forget that?" Indra whispered into Lexas hair as she held her. She hated seeing her daughter like this but she knew it was a talk that they needed to have.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Very short chapter. Also if you enjoy this story feel free to leave a comment telling me what you'd like for the story.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"That's it babe get it out of your system. "</p><p>	Lexa's been throwing up all morning. Clarke had ended up staying the night at Lexa's house. Lexa cried herself to sleep and Clarke stayed to hold her and ended up falling asleep herself. </p><p>	"How are you feeling."</p><p>	"Empty," Lexa said as she rested her head on the side of the toilet bowl. </p><p>	"I know babe."</p><p>	"Don't you have school today?"</p><p>	"Well technically we both have school but if you not going then I'm not going."</p><p>	"Babe go to school. I don't want you to get in trouble."</p><p>	"I can skip it."</p><p>	"Go, Clarke..."</p><p>	"Fine"</p><p> </p><p> 		XXXX</p><p> </p><p>	"I got to go."</p><p>	"Ok."</p><p>	"I'll be back to check on you later."</p><p>	"Do good in school."</p><p>	"Ok, mom," Clarke said rolling her eyes. </p><p> 	"Whatever. "</p><p>	"I love you."</p><p>	"I love you too babe." Clarke gave Lexa a quick kiss before walking out the door.  </p><p>	Lexa's mom had left for work already. Lexa hated sitting in the huge house alone but she knew she couldn't to school. She thought that it was just a stomach bug at first but now she wasn't so sure. She was brought out of her thoughts when her phone.</p><p>	"Hey honey it's mom."</p><p>	"Hey, mom."</p><p>	"I was calling to tell you to make sure you tell your teacher that you've done your missing work. "</p><p>	"I can email them."</p><p>	"I think it would b easier to tell them in person since you there."</p><p>	"I'm at home mom."</p><p>	"You should be at school Lex."</p><p>	"I can barely get out of bed."</p><p>	"This is your first year of high school Lexa. You can't keep missing school. "</p><p>	"Clarke skips school."</p><p>	"You are not Clarke and Clarke is also a year older than you. She's already been through her first year of high school."</p><p>	"Please mom I feel awful. I don't think I can go 10 steps without throwing up."</p><p>	"You can skip today. "</p><p>	"Thanks, mom. Love you."</p><p>	"Love you too."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Abby does ignore Clarke most of the time in most of this story. I  also had a comment saying that they where really young and yes they are but they will get older as time goes on. I updated the tags so I would go back and read them to make sure that you are ok with what this story has in store. I also hope you enjoy. Sorry for any mistakes. By the way Lexa will be ok.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clarke was pulling into Lexa's driveway when she realized how many missed calls she had from her mom. She didn't care her mom mostly ignored her unless she wanted to yell at her. So she didn't even bother to listen to the voicemails. Clarke had just finished school and she had decided to go home to do some homework before going over to Lexa's.</p><p>	 Clarke was about to knock on Lexa's front door when she heard a crash.  Clarke bolted through the door. To find Lexa seizing on the kitchen floor. </p><p>	"Lex...Lexa...Come back I need you."</p><p>	Clarke was very thankful that her mom was a doctor. her mom had taught her what to do if someone was to a seizure. That was when her mom actually cared.  She rolled Lexa on her side and got up to turn off the lights. She remembered her mom telling her to always turn the lights off to create a calm setting. And quickly called 9-1-1.</p><p>	" 911 what's your emergency. " </p><p>	" My girlfriends having a seizure. She's been sick and I just came to check on her and I heard a crash and..." Clarke broke down crying watching Lexa seize on the floor. </p><p>	" Ok, take a deep breath to calm yourself down. We're gonna send someone right away. What's your address? " </p><p>	" 8191 North Third St.Menomonee Falls, AL 53051" </p><p>	" Ok. They should be there in 5 minutes." </p><p>	" Can you stay on the phone with me till they get here. I'm just really scared and I think it helps to have someone to talk to." </p><p>	" Yeah." </p><p>	" Thank you." </p><p>	" Whats? your name." </p><p>	" Clarke." </p><p>	" Pretty name. I'm Maya." Clarke listened to the voice of the lady over the phone. Having someone to talk to helped distracted her from the fact that her girlfriend was having a seizure right in front of her. That is of course of until she looked down to see Lexa seizing with her eyes rolled into the back of her head. </p><p>	"That's a nice name." </p><p>	" Thank you. How old are you?" </p><p>	"  16. My girlfriends 15. We go to polis high. " </p><p>	" I went there. It's a great school." </p><p>	" Yeah, it is. "</p><p>	"Are you a freshman or sophomore? " </p><p>	"I'm a sophomore she's a freshman.We both have late birthdays so we've really always been the oldest in our classes." </p><p>	" Oh ok. Has her seizure stopped?" </p><p>	" Yeah." Clarke looked down at Lexa's motionless body. </p><p>	" Ok. I need you to check her breathing and her pulse." </p><p>	Clarke put the phone on speaker and bent down to check Lexa's pulse.</p><p>	" She doesn't have a pulse!" Clarke immediately burst into tears. </p><p>	"Ok, I need you to try to calm down. I know it's scary but I need you to pull together so you can start CPR." </p><p>	" Is she going to be ok?" </p><p>	" She'll be fine but I need you to start CPR." </p><p>	Clarke did as she was told and started CPR on her girlfriend's lifeless body.  She couldn't keep herself together and let the tears pour from her eyes. She could hear sirens getting closer until there was a knock on the front door.</p><p>	" They're here," Clarke said to Maya.</p><p>	" Ok. Your girlfriends going to be ok. " </p><p>	" Thank you for staying on the phone with me." </p><p>	" Your welcome." </p><p>	" Bye." </p><p>	" Bye. " </p><p>	Clarke rushed to the front door. She opened it to see a man standing in front of her.</p><p>	"My name Bellamy. I'm gonna check on your girlfriend." </p><p>	" Thank you. She's in the kitchen. Down the hall on your right." </p><p>	"Let's move people," Bellamy yelled to his team as they poured into the house. </p><p>	Bellamy knelt down on the floor to give Lexa some air and to check her pulse.</p><p>	"She doesn't have a pulse. Paddles. Let's get her girlfriend to a different room."</p><p>	"No. I'm not leaving her."</p><p>	"You don't want to see this."</p><p>	"I'll go just please save her."</p><p>	"We'll do everything we can."</p><p>	One of the other EMT's brought Clarke into the guest room.</p><p>	"Big house." The lady said.</p><p>	 "Yeah, it's my girlfriends."</p><p>	"How old is she?"</p><p>	"15. It's her first-year high school and I've been trying to help her out as much as I can."</p><p>	"That's sweet of you. How old are you."</p><p>	"16."</p><p>	"One year age difference. That's not much."</p><p>	"No, it's not."</p><p>	"She'll be ok."</p><p>	"I hope so I just...I can't lose her."</p><p>	 "You won't. "</p><p>	"I never caught your name? "</p><p>	"Oh sorry I'm Luna and you are."</p><p>	"Clarke."</p><p>	" Nice to meet you. What's your girlfriend's name?"</p><p>	"Lexa."</p><p>	"That's a unique name and pretty too. "</p><p>	"Yeah."</p><p>	"She's a gotta pulse. Let's get her to the hospital." Clarke heard Bellamy yell to his team. </p><p> </p><p>	"You can ride in the rig if you want. Or you can drive."</p><p>	"Can I ride with Lexa. "</p><p>	"Of course."</p><p>	Clarke and Luna left the bedroom to find Lexa lying on a stretcher hooked up to all kinds of monitors.</p><p>	"Oh my god," Clarke said as she clasped her hand over her mouth.</p><p>	"It's ok. Most of those things as just to check things like heart rate, blood pressure, and things like that."</p><p>	"So she's ok?"</p><p>	"Yes." Luna gave Clarke a comforting pat on the shoulder. "Ok let's go. We don't want them to leave without us."  All Clarke could do was nod as she followed Luna into the ambulance.  "Watch your step there."</p><p>	"Thanks." Lexa had already been loaded into the ambulance when Luna and Clarke got there. Luna helped Clarke with her seat belt then proceeding to put on her own seat belt. </p><p>   	Luna and Clarke talked about their hobbies and learned that they both really enjoy art. </p><p>	"So you want to be an artist someday? "</p><p>	"I wish. But I don't think I'm good enough for that."</p><p> </p><p>	"Oh come on I'm sure your amazing. You should go for it."</p><p>	"You think so?"</p><p>	"Yes, I do and-"Luna was interrupted by the loud beeping sound coming from Lexa's heart rate monitor. Lexa's eyes shoot open and her breathing got faster.</p><p>	"Babe I'm here. Your ok." Clarke said as she grabbed Lexa's hand.  When Lexa looked into Clarke's blue eyes heart rate slowed down along with her breathing. </p><p>	"You seem to have the magic touch,"  Luna said seeing how quickly Clarke got her girlfriend calm. "We should be almost to the hospital not too much longer." </p><p> </p><p>	"She has nightmares sometimes but when she sees me and hears my voice she calms down."</p><p>	"Oh. She must have been having a nightmare then."</p><p>	"Yeah."</p><p>	"I can hear you." Lexa croaked her throat felt very dry making it kind of painful to talk.</p><p>	"Sorry babe." Clarke gave Lexa a quick kiss before sitting back in her seat. She could only hope of Lexa to be ok.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just so you'll know I went back and made some changes so Lexa is now 15 and Clarke is 16. I decided that they were to young but Lexa was never supposed to be pregnant at the start of the story she's just sick. Sorry if there was any confusion. But I did think about it and I didn't know how to make her the age that I wanted her to be when she got pregnant if she was still 14 at the start so I made them a year older. I hope you enjoy and sorry for any mistakes.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>" We've run test and we found no abnormalities. Which is good. We suspect that it's just a stomach virus and you should be fine in about 5-6 days with the medicine. We think that it lasted this long because of the type of virus it could be and your body needed help fighting it off that's what the antibiotics are for. We'll give you some antibiotics that you will take twice a day once with breakfast and once with dinner. You should start to feel improvement tomorrow because we gave you a dose today.  Any questions or concerns. " </p><p>	"A stomach viruses don't cause seizures," Clarke said worried about her girlfriend. </p><p>	" Correct but there is a lot about that brain that is still unknown. We think the cause of the seizure could have been a lack of sleep. Seeing how tired she looked when she was brought in. So we suggest that you get some rest." The doctor switched his gaze between the two girls. </p><p>	" Thank you, Dr."</p><p>	" Your welcome. I'll have a nurse put in a prescription at your nearest pharmacy. It should be the CVS right around the corner from the address we have on file." </p><p>	" Ok." </p><p>	" We'll have them call you when your prescription is ready. "</p><p>	" Thank you." </p><p>	" Your welcome. Have a good day." </p><p>	"You too." </p><p>	The doctor grabbed his tablet and turned to walk away.</p><p>	" I'll be right back," Clarke said as she grabbed her phone.</p><p>	" Where are you going?" </p><p>	"To call your mom." </p><p>	" Ok." </p><p>	Clarke slid the door open and walked into the hallway. the phone rang twice before Indra answered.</p><p>	" Hey, Clarke." </p><p>	" Hey, Indra. I was calling to tell you that Lexa had a seizure when I came to check on her."</p><p>	"Oh my god is she ok?"</p><p>	"Yeah she's fine I just wanted to let you know." </p><p>	" Where are you?"</p><p>	"We're at Arkadia memorial."</p><p>	" Ok do you need me to come get you guys?" </p><p>	"Umm...we rode in the ambulance but I think we can get an uber or something." </p><p>	"Are you sure? I can come get you. I just finished up my work."</p><p>	"Would you?"</p><p>	"Of course. I'll be there in 10."</p><p>	" Ok great. Bye Indra."</p><p>	"Bye sweetheart."</p><p>	Clarke hung up the phone and walked back into the room to find Lexa sleeping in the bed. It made her smile to know that Lexa was getting the rest she needed. </p><p>	XXXX</p><p>	10 minutes later Indra walked into the room. When she saw Lexa in the bed she rushed over to give her an overwhelming hug.</p><p>	" Oh, my baby," Indra said as she peppered Lexa's face in kisses. </p><p>	"Mom I'm fine. " Lexa said as she tried to push her mom away. </p><p>	"Oh, I was so worried." </p><p>	" Mom I'm fine," Lexa repeated.</p><p>	"You ready to go."</p><p>	"Yeah the nurse just has to do one more exam and I'm good to go. "</p><p>	"Ok."</p><p>	XXXX</p><p>	After Lexa got home she and Clarke snuggled up on the couch and watched the lion king. Lexa couldn't count how many times they had watched that movie it was nearly impossible. </p><p>	"Babe I'm gonna go get more popcorn you want some?" </p><p>	"No thanks." </p><p>	" Ok." Clarke got up off the couch and into the kitchen. She came back a couple minutes later. With a bowl full of popcorn. </p><p>	when they finished the movie the played some games on the X-box and ended up falling asleep while playing. </p><p> </p><p>	Lexa woke up to the bright sun shining through the window. She tried to slip away from Clarke's hold without waking her up. She was almost off the floor when Clarke woke up. Clarke pulled Lexa back on the floor causing Lexa to squeal loudly.</p><p>	"Good morning beautiful," Clarke said.</p><p>	"Good morning babe."</p><p>	"Did we sleep on the floor?"</p><p>	"Guess so."</p><p>	"How do you feel?"</p><p>	"Fine, actually this is the best I've felt in days."</p><p>	"Well, I'm glad you feel better."</p><p>	"Me too." Clarke lent over and gave Lexa a kiss. She was glad that Lexa was ok and that she felt better.</p><p>	"I'm gonna go ahead and make us breakfast so you can take your medicine."</p><p>	"Thank you."</p><p>	"No problem."</p><p>	Clarke walked into the kitchen to see what there was to eat. Clarke always loved eating at Lexa's house. Their fridge was always filled with all kinds of cool foods. She also loved to spend time with Lexa and her mom. </p><p>	"Babe can we have bacon," Lexa yelled from the living room. </p><p>	"of course."</p><p>	They ate their food Lexa took her medicine and then they cuddled up on the couch. They watched some episodes of the Good Place and then some episodes of Greys Anatomy. </p><p>	Clarke was very glad that it was a Saturday because she could sit her cuddled up next to her girlfriend all day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Lexa's birth day part: 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sorry for not posting yesterday and also the late post today. I've been really busy but I wanted to post something. there is smut in this chapter and there will be more than one chapter for Lexa's birthday. But I hope you enjoy and sorry for any mistakes.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was Lexa's 16th birthday. She didn't plan on doing much. All she really did on her birthdays was spend the day with Clarke.  Clarke's birthday was 3 days after Lexa's but Clarke was born the year before. </p><p>	Lexa was sitting on the couch in the living room watching some TV when her phone started ringing. She smiled when she saw who it was. </p><p>	"Happy birthday babe."</p><p>	"Thank you and happy early birthday to you."</p><p>	"Thank you but don't worry about my birthday today's your day. What do you want to do? "</p><p>	"Not really sure, we can go to dinner."</p><p>	"If that's what you want then sure. I have a paper to finish but I should be done soon."</p><p>	"Ok take your time."</p><p>	"I'll be over in about an hour if that's ok."</p><p>	"You don't have to ask to come over and yes that's fine with me."</p><p>	"Ok. I'm gonna go ahead and finish my paper I just wanted to tell you happy birthday.  I'll see you later. I love you."</p><p>	"Love you too babe."</p><p>	Lexa hung up the phone and turned her attention back to the TV.</p><p>	"Happy birthday honey!"</p><p>	Lexa jumped at the voice behind her. </p><p>	"Thanks, mom."</p><p>	"Well, aren't you gonna come give your mom a hug."</p><p>	Lexa pulled herself off of the couch and walked over to give her mom a hug.</p><p>	"Oh, my big girl." </p><p>	"I've been a big girl for a while now." </p><p>	" I know but I just can't believe your 16." </p><p>	" Yup."</p><p>	" So what are you and Clarke gonna do today." </p><p>	" Probably just hang out. We're going to a restaurant tonight." </p><p>	" Okay. Well, I hope you have a good day today." Indra said as she grabbed her bag and keys.</p><p>	" Where are you going." </p><p>	" Today's Sunday honey I have to work." </p><p>	" Right. I'll see you later."</p><p>	" Bye sweetheart I love you." </p><p>	" Love you too." </p><p>	Indra blew Lexa a quick kiss before walking out of the house. Lexa went up to her room to shower and get ready for Clarke to come over. </p><p>	After Lexa took her shower She went downstairs to get something to eat when the doorbell rang. She rushed to the door knowing that it had to be Clarke.</p><p>	" Happy birthday!" Clarke exclaimed.</p><p>	"Thank you, baby." Lexa gave Clarke a quick kiss on the cheek then moving to the side to let Clarke in the house. "You have a key for a reason Clarke you don't need to ring the doorbell." </p><p>	" I know but I left my key at home." </p><p>	" Agin?" </p><p>	"Agin." </p><p>	" You should really just put that key on your key ring." </p><p>	" I was going to but then I forgot." </p><p>	" Whatever," Lexa said rolling her eyes. " Are you hungry?" </p><p>	" No, I ate before I came over." </p><p>	" Ok, You can go pick a movie I'm gonna grab something to eat." </p><p>	" Ok."</p><p>	Clarke made her way to the living room. She looked threw the options on the TV but wasn't sure what kind of movie Lexa wanted to watch. </p><p>	"Hey babe what kind of movie do you want to watch?" </p><p>	" We could watch a horror movie if that's ok with you."</p><p>	"It's your birthday so if that's what you want then sure." </p><p>	After Clarke had picked a movie Lexa made her way to the living room.</p><p>	"What movie are we watching?" Lexa asked as she snuggled into Clarke's side.</p><p>	"Animal. If you want I different movie you're more than welcome to pick something else." </p><p>	"Animals fine. I've actually never seen that movie but I've heard good things about it." </p><p>	" It's super good." </p><p>	After the movie was over they moved to Lexa's bedroom and decided to play a couple rounds of truth or dare.</p><p>	"Ok, truth or dare Lex." </p><p>	"Dare."</p><p>	"I dare you to grind on my lap," Clarke said with a smirk. Lexa's eyes widened she had never ground on anyone before.</p><p>	"I don't know how to."</p><p>	" Just sit on my lap and grind your hips."</p><p>	Lexa did as she was told and sat on Clarke's lap. Slowing rocking her hips back and forth.</p><p>	"Like this."</p><p>	"Mhmm. Just like that." Clarke could feel her dick getting harder by the second to the point where it was almost uncomfortable. Faster," Clarke demanded.</p><p>	"Faster?"</p><p>	"Yes."</p><p>	" Clarke I don't know if I can go any faster."</p><p>	"Just try." With that Lexa sped up as best as she could trying not to topple over. Clarke let out a low moan and Lexa couldn't deny it did feel pretty good.</p><p>	"Add a little bit more weight babe."</p><p>	"Are you sure I don't wanna hurt you."</p><p>	"You won't hurt me, But if you do I'll be sure to let you know."</p><p>	"Ok." As soon as Lexa sunk down a little she could feel how hard Clarke was. "Does that not hurt."</p><p>	"Does what hurt?"</p><p>	"Your...Your dick...it's really hard and you usually wear compression shorts which I would think would be uncomfortable."</p><p>	"Yeah, it does hurt a little." As soon as Clarke looked up she could see how much Lexa's eyes had darkened.</p><p>	"Then do something about it," Lexa said as she bit her lower lip. </p><p>	"Lexa are you sure you want to do this. I don't want you to think that this is something you have to do. You can decide when you want us to have sex. </p><p> </p><p>	"I wouldn't have told you to do something about it if I didn't want to have sex. I love you and I feel like I'm ready."</p><p>	"And your sure about this?"</p><p>	"Positive." Lexa gave Clarke a quick kiss before pulling her shirt over her head and Clarke brought her arms up to unhook Lexa's bra. Clarke's eyes widened at the sight of Lexa's boobs in front of her. It took everything in her not to just reach up and grab them. "You can touch them."  Clarke brought her hands up to Lexa's boobs and gave them a soft yet hard enough squeeze earning her a soft moan from Lexa. She kept this motion until Lexa started messing with the button on Clarke's pants.</p><p>	Lexa rolled off of Clarke's lap to take her own pants off. Once both of there pants where of Lexa moved to pull Clarke's shirt over her head and Clark was left in nothing but her bra and her compression shorts. </p><p>	Clarke started to get nervous about doing this. Sure she had seen Lexa naked before but Lexa had never seen her naked. She was always too worried that Lexa wouldn't love her anymore once she saw her dick. </p><p>	"Babe are you sure you want to do this. "</p><p>	"I'm sure, the real question is are you sure. You don't have to do this if you don't want to." Lexa said.</p><p>	"No, I want to. Its just...what if your mom comes home?"</p><p>	"She has to work today."</p><p>	"What if the neighbors hear us."</p><p>	"I'm sure they won't mind." Lexa could tell by the look on Clarke's face that she had run out of excuses. "Babe what's really going on."</p><p>	"It's just...I'm scared you won't love me anymore once you see it. "</p><p>	"Clarke I will love you no matter what. "</p><p>	"Your sure."</p><p>	"Of course. " Clarke couldn't wait any longer before she brought Lexa into an earth shattering kiss. Lexa unhooked Clarke's bar never separating their kiss. They kissed until their lungs screamed for air. Lexa curled her fingers in the waistband of Clarke's shorts and began to pull them down. She stopped halfway waiting for Clarke to stop her but she never did so she continued to pull them down till they where around Clarke's ankles. She wrapped her hand around Clarke's shaft surprised at how big Clarke was. </p><p>	"Holy shit Clarke you're huge. How the hell am I supposed to fit that in my pussy."</p><p>	"With a whole lot of spit ."</p><p>	"How big are you?"</p><p>	 "8 1/2 inches."</p><p>	"Damn Clarke."</p><p>	Lexa began to rub her hand up and down Clarke's dick. Clarke moaned at the feeling. Sure she masturbated sometimes but it was nothing compared to when Lexa was jerking her off. </p><p>	"Oh...fuck baby that feels so good." Clarke moaned as she brought her hand down to pull off Lexa's panties and Lexa lifted her hips to give her access. Once Lexa's panties were successfully off she brought her hand down to rub Lexa's clit. She mad tight continues circles around Lexa's throbbing clit. </p><p>	"Just like that baby, don't stop."Lexa moaned.</p><p>	Clarke teases Lexa's entrance with her finger middle finger just for the fun of it.</p><p>	"Babe I need you. I need your dick inside me." Clarke looked down at Lexa to make sure that she was ok with this and Lexa gave her a slight nod.  Clarke put some spit on her hand and rubbed it on her cock and slowly pushed inside of Lexa. </p><p>	"Oh fuck baby that feels so good. " Lexa cried.</p><p>	Clarke set a steady pace giving long and slow strokes. She lowered her hand to rub circles around Lexa's clit.</p><p>	"uuhhh...shit that's so fucking good." Clarke could tell that Lexa was very verbal during sex but she liked it it helped her figure out what Lexa liked. </p><p>	"Faster please ."  Lexa moaned. Clarke picked up the pace still not moving to fast as not to hurt Lexa. She could feel Lexa's walls flutter around her cock and she could tell she was close. She picked up the pace a little bit and made her circles tighter around Lexa's clit.</p><p>	"Fuck baby...I'm gonna cum." Lexa gripped the bed sheet till her knuckles where white. "Oh shit...I'm cumming." The feeling of Lexa's cum rushing over her dick sent Clarke over the edge as she realised ropes of cum into Lexa's pussy. Clarke let out a long strangled moan before leaning against Lexa's chest.</p><p>	" I love you, baby."</p><p>	" I love you too."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Lexa's birthday part: 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is part 2 of Lexa's birthday. Feel free to leave comments on what you might want to see in the future for this story. enjoy and sorry for any mistakes.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clarke and Lexa had fallen asleep cuddled up in Lexa's bed. Lexa had never expected sex to be so exhausting. She was partially awake when she heard the front door open. She tried to get up only to fail due to Clarke's leg that had been draped across her body. She tried to push Clarke's leg off of her without waking her up and she failed at that too.</p><p>	" No I want more cuddles," Clarke mumbled as she wrapped her arms and legs around Lexa.</p><p>	"Babe I gotta go downstairs."</p><p>	"Why?" </p><p>	"Because I left the alarm off and I heard the front door open." </p><p>	" I'll go check." Clarke got out of the bed and made her way to Lexa's door before Lexa stopped her.</p><p>	"Uh...babe don't you think you should put your clothes on first."</p><p>	"Oh yeah." Clarke quickly got dressed before heading downstairs. </p><p>	When Clarke got downstairs she found Indra sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper. She didn't even know that people still read the newspaper. </p><p>	"Hey Clarke," Indra said as she pulled off her reading glasses.</p><p>	"Hi, Indra."</p><p>	"Where's Lexa?"</p><p>	"Oh, she's uh...in her room. She should be down soon."</p><p>	"Ok. So what have you girls been up to?"</p><p>	"Umm...nothing really. We watched a movie and then played truth or dare and took a nap and that's about it."</p><p>	"That's all?" Indra said as she gave Clarke a questioning look.</p><p>	"Yeah why."</p><p>	"I don't know what's going on with you but as soon as I asked what you had been doing your face turned bright red."</p><p>	"Oh, umm...no reason it's just I had to tell Lexa a really embarrassing story." </p><p>	"You're a horrible liar Clarke but ok I won't pressure you too much about it. So what restaurant are you guys going to?"</p><p>	"I'll probably take her to Olive Garden or something."</p><p>	 "Olive Gardens her favorite but it's also expensive. Your sure you want to spend that much money. "</p><p>	"I love Lexa and I want her to have a good birthday."</p><p>	"I know you do. I'll be on the third floor in my office if you need me."</p><p>	"Ok." Clarke decided it would be a good idea to go check on Lexa. Usually, she would've been downstairs by now. When she got to her room she was scared to open the door. Scared to find Lexa having another seizure. But when she opened the door she found Lexa fast asleep in the bed. </p><p> </p><p>					XXXX</p><p>	"You ready to go, babe?" Clarke asked as she pulled her hair back in a ponytail. </p><p>	"Yep." </p><p>	"Ok let's go." </p><p>	Clarke grabbed Lexa's hand as they walked out the front door. </p><p>	"Are we taking your car or mine?" Lexa asked.</p><p>	"Doesn't matter whatever you want."</p><p>	"Can we take my car?"</p><p>	"Sure." Lexa ran back in the house to grab her keys and then made her way over to the white tesla that Clarke was standing by. Clarke opened Lexa's door for her before rounding the car to the driver's side. Clarke started the car and pulled out of the driveway. When they made it to the gate at the end of the neighborhood Lexa had to show the guy her ID card. </p><p>	"I never understood why they have to have someone stand there and scan your card to get out of the neighborhood. I mean if you can get in the neighborhood then you should be able to get out without them having to call the person you said that you were visiting or showing you neighborhood ID." Clarke said as she drove down the street.</p><p>	"That's what happens in these kinds of neighborhoods babe."</p><p>	"That's what happens when your filthy rich," Clarke said with a smile and an eye roll.</p><p>'	"I wouldn't say that we're filthy rich. "</p><p>	"Yeah ok. You have a fucking elevator in your house."</p><p>	"Yeah, but we don't ever use it."</p><p>	"Ok well you have 4 floors and 1 of them is an indoor pool with 2 giant water slides."</p><p>	"Ok, you got me there," Lexa said as she threw her arms up in surrender.</p><p>	" Oh and I almost forgot that you also have another pool in your back yard."</p><p>	"We don't ever use that pool."</p><p>	"You just proved my point babe you have two pools and you're so rich that you don't even use one of them."</p><p>	"Whatever."  Now it was Lexa's turn to roll her eyes. "So where are you taking me." </p><p>	"You'll see."</p><p>	"I hate surprises."</p><p>	"I know."</p><p>	Lexa had asked 'are we there yet' every time they passed by a restaurant.</p><p>	"Are we there yet."</p><p>	"Yes we're here," Clarke said as she pulled into the parking lot of Olive Garden. </p><p>	"Oh my God, we're getting Olive Garden." </p><p>	" Yes." </p><p>	" Olive Garden is my favorite restaurant."</p><p>	"I know that's why I brought you here." </p><p>	"I get sex and Olive Garden this is officially the best birthday ever."</p><p>	" Well, I'm glad you having a good day. " </p><p>	" Not just a good day a great day." Lexa leaned over and gave Clarke a quick kiss before got out the car to open Lexa's door. They walked into the restaurant hand and hand before getting seated at a booth towards the front of the restaurant.</p><p>	"You abondend me eariler."</p><p>	"What?"</p><p>	"When I went downstairs you never came downstairs and I was scared you were having another seizure or something. But I come upstairs and you had fallen back asleep."</p><p>	"Well in my defense I didn't know an orgasm could be so tiring."</p><p>	"Wait was that your first orgasm?"</p><p>	"kind of, I masturbated once but it wasn't a full orgasm ."</p><p>	"Really?"</p><p>	"Yup."</p><p>	"I didn't know that. If I'd have known I would've tried to last longer."</p><p>	"It's fine. It was amazing either way." </p><p>	" Your mom asked what we had been doing all day and I kind of gave it away."</p><p>	"You told my mom we had sex!"</p><p>	"Not really but I seriously started blushing when she asked. So she kind of knows somethings up but she doesn't know what."</p><p>	"Oh my God Clarke if she finds out she will literally kill you."</p><p>	"Me? Why me?"</p><p>	"You could technically get me pregnant so she probably won't be too happy. But were also really young so yeah she would kill you." </p><p>	"I guess."</p><p>	They were interrupted when the waiter came to take their orders. When their food was brought out they ate and laughed and told stories about each other.</p><p>	"Do you want dessert Lex?"</p><p>	"Of course, but I need to pee first be right back."</p><p>	"Ok."</p><p>	Lexa got up and rushed to the bathroom and Clarke took the opportunity to do something special for Lexa. When she spotted their waiter she called him over.</p><p>	"Hi what can I help you with?"</p><p>	"It's my girlfriend's birthday and I was wondering if you guys did anything for birthdays."</p><p>	"Yeah totally how old is she."</p><p>	"She's turning 16."</p><p>	"Ok and do you by any chance know what kind of dessert she might like."</p><p>	"Cheesecake with the strawberry topping."</p><p>	"Perfect, I'll let the chef know." </p><p>	" Thank you."</p><p>	"No problem."</p><p>	The waiter walked away just in time for Lexa to come back.</p><p>	"Do you know what you want?"</p><p>	"I actually already ordered while you were in the bathroom."</p><p>	"And what exactly did you get me."</p><p>	"Cheesecake with strawberry topping."</p><p>	"How did you know that's what I wanted?"</p><p>	"Because you get the same thing every time babe."</p><p>	"I guess your right." They talked for a couple minutes until loud clapping filled the room followed by the waiters and waitresses singing happy birthday. Lexa almost completely ignored it until she notices that they were coming towards her.</p><p>	"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday happy birthday. Happy birthday to you." They sat the plate of cheesecake in front of Lexa and she blew out the candle and the whole restaurant erupted in cheers.  </p><p>	"You did this?"</p><p>	"Yeah unless you have another secret girlfriend that I don't know about that would've done this. " Clarke joked.</p><p>	"I don't and you didn't have to do all this for me."</p><p>	"Of course I did I love you." </p><p>	"I love you too baby."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clarke and Lexa were laying in Lexa's bed snuggling until it was time to get ready for school. "I wanna stop."</p><p>	"Stop what?" Clarke said as she turned in Lexa's bed. </p><p>	"Smoking, I wanna stop."</p><p>	"That's good."</p><p>	"But I don't know-how. Every time I've tried to stop I give up and start agin."</p><p>	"I'll be here for you every step of the way."</p><p>	"What's the first step?"</p><p>	"Well, you should really talk to your doctor first. But you can start by only smoking one pack a day."</p><p>	"That's not enough. I need more cigarettes to help me get through the day."</p><p> </p><p>	"That's the problem Lex your dependent on cigarettes just so you can get through the day. But you shouldn't need two packs of cigarettes to finish the day. So I'm only giving you one pack today."</p><p>	"Fine but if I go crazy during the day cause I need to smoke it's your fault."</p><p>	"Then smoke wisely. Think about it, Lex you smoke two packs a day. One back of garrets costs seven dollars so two packs cost fourteen dollars. Your spending $98 a week just on cigarettes."</p><p>	"Your right. I'll take one pack today. Thanks, babe."</p><p>	"Your welcome, I'm glad that you chose to stop."</p><p>	"Yeah, me too."</p><p>	"Girls you need to get ready for school," Indra yelled from the kitchen.</p><p>	"We'll be down soon."</p><p>	"Alright sweetheart."</p><p>	" Can I borrow some of your clothes?"  Clarke asked as she got out of the bed.</p><p>	"You don't have to ask Clarke. You would've worn them even if I said no."</p><p>	"Yeah."</p><p>	Lexa got up and made her bed and walked over to her dresser to grab some clothes. She settled for a white t-shirt, jean jacket, and a pair of black ripped jeans. While Clarke had on a green crop top, a jean jacket, and a pair of black jeans. They both made their way downstairs to the kitchen to find Indra plating their food for them. </p><p>	"Good morning sleepy heads." </p><p>	"Good morning Indra. "</p><p>	"Good morning mom."</p><p>	"I made pancakes, bacon, and eggs."</p><p>	"Thanks, mom they smell delusions."</p><p>	"Thank you. You needed quickly though.t You girls don't need to be late."</p><p>	"We won't be late mom."</p><p>	"We can leave now if you wan Lex. I can finish in the car. "</p><p>	"Yeah, we can leave now."</p><p>	"Bye girls." </p><p>	" bye mom."</p><p>	Lexa grabbed her backpack and they were out the door. "Clarke what about your backpack?"</p><p>	" I figured that I would be staying at your house so I left it in my locker."</p><p>	"Ok just making sure you had it."</p><p>	When they got to school they went their separate ways to get to their classes on time. </p><p>	"Hey, Lex."</p><p>	"Hey, Rae."</p><p>	"Can we talk?"</p><p>	"Sure."</p><p>	"I was just wondering if you were ok. You were out for like a week and I haven't seen you outside of school either."</p><p>	"Yeah I'm fine I just had a stomach virus."</p><p>	"Ok Just wanted to make sure you were ok. Happy late birthday by the way."</p><p>	"Thanks."</p><p>	"Mr.Kane is out today."</p><p>	"Really? Why?"</p><p>	"Not sure he was out a lot last week also."</p><p>	"That's weird he's usually here all the time."</p><p>	"Yeah. We should get going."</p><p>	 They made their way to their class running into Octavia on the way. Once first period was over Lexa decided to go see if Clarke was out of class yet. Sometimes Clarke got out of later because she had a missing assignment that needed to get finished.  </p><p>	"Hey, Lex.?</p><p>	"Hey, babe."</p><p>	"Don't you have class."</p><p>	"Free period."</p><p>	"Right. Totally forgot. "</p><p>	"Do you wanna go to the courtyard?"</p><p>	"Sure. "</p><p>	"Hey, babe. "</p><p>	 "Yeah."</p><p>	"I can't eat lunch with you today. I'm sorry." Lexa said with her head down.</p><p>	"That's ok. Why though?"</p><p>	"I failed my math test so I have to go retake it. "</p><p>	"Ok. does your mom know?"</p><p>	"That I failed.? " Clarke only nodded.</p><p>	"No, I haven't told her and I'm hoping that I won't have to. "</p><p>	"I think you should tell her."</p><p>	"Why?"</p><p>	"It's better if she hears it from you and not your teacher."</p><p>	"I guess. I'll tell her when I get home."</p><p>	They spent the rest of their free period together talking in the courtyard. When the bell rang for lunch they walked to the cafeteria together and said goodbye when it was time for Lexa to leave.</p><p>	"Hey, Griff. "</p><p>	"Hey, Rae."</p><p>	"Where's Lexa?"</p><p>	"Retaking her math test."</p><p>	"Oh. She told me this morning that she had a stomach virus when she was out is that true?"</p><p>	"Yeah. Her body just couldn't heal on its own which was why she was out for so long. "</p><p>	"Got ya. Hey, Bellamy's having a party at his house since O's parents are out of town you coming?"</p><p>	"I don't know I might just hang out with Lexa."</p><p>	"Oh come on you 'Just hang out with Lexa' all the time. I'm surprised you guys haven't had sex yet."</p><p>	Clarke was grateful that Raven hadn't noticed the deep blush on her face.</p><p>	"Anyway, I have to finish my project text if you plan on coming to the party."</p><p>	"I will."</p><p>	"Bye Griff."</p><p>	"Bye Rae."</p><p> </p><p>	At the end of the day, Lexa and Clarke drove back to Lexa's house like they always did. Clarke had chosen not to go to the party because she totally forgot that she had a project due the next day.</p><p>	"Hey, babe I can't stay long I gotta get home to finish a project."</p><p>	"You mean start and finish a project?"</p><p>	"How did you know that I hadn't started it. "</p><p>	"Because You always wait until the last minute."</p><p>	"fine, I wait till the last minute."</p><p>	"You should go now, I mean so you can finish your project in a reasonable hour."</p><p>	"I guess. I love you."</p><p>	"Love you too babe."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You doing  good babe." </p><p>	" Quitting's hard." </p><p>	" I know but you've been trying to quit for three weeks and your only smoking a half a pack a day." </p><p>	" I know...I just don't know if I'll ever be able to fully quit."</p><p>	"Not with that attitude you won't."</p><p>	"Thanks for the encouragement." Clarke noticed that Lexa had gotten a blank look on her face.</p><p>	"Babe, you ok?" </p><p>	" Yeah I'm fine I just-" Lexa was interrupted when she threw up all over Clarke's bedroom floor. "Sorry."</p><p>	"It's fine. I'll go get you a towel so you can clean yourself up." Lexa nodded and Clarke hurried down the stair.</p><p>	"Hey, mom do you know where the carpet cleaner is?"</p><p>	"What?"</p><p>	"The carpet cleaner!"</p><p>	"Why?"</p><p>	"Lexa threw up on my carpet and I need to clean it up."</p><p>	"It's in the cabinet under the sink. Is she ok?"</p><p>	 "Yeah, I think she's fine. She had a stomach virus about 4 weeks ago. I don't know if it's come back or what."</p><p>	"I can take a look at her if you'd like."</p><p>	"Would you?"</p><p>	"Of course. I'll be up in a minute. "</p><p>	"Thanks, mom."</p><p>	"Your welcome."</p><p>	Clarke grabbed the carpet cleaner and a towel and made her way up the stairs. </p><p>	"How are you feeling."</p><p>	"Dizzy and nauseous."</p><p>	"Do you feel like you need to throw up?"</p><p>	"Yes."</p><p>	"Ok do you think you can move to the bathroom?"</p><p>	"No."</p><p>	"I'll go ask my mom if she has a bucket so you don't have to move."</p><p>	To Lexa, it felt like Clarke was gone for hours when in reality she was only gone for meer minuets.</p><p>	"Here." Clarke handed Lexa a bowl and a bottle of Gatorade. "I couldn't find a bucket so I grabbed the biggest bowl I could find."</p><p>	"Thanks but why'd you give me Gatorade?"</p><p>	"It gives you energy and puts back in nutrients that you lose when you throw up back in your body." Lexa gave Clarke a slight smile before throwing up agin. Clarke rubbed soothing circles on Lexa's back. "My mom is going to come take a look at you in a minute."</p><p>	"Babe I'm sure I'm fine."</p><p>	"I just want to be sure."</p><p>	 "I know."</p><p>	"I'm gonna get this off the floor," Clarke said pointing at the pile of trow up on her floor.</p><p>	"Sorry for throwing up on your carpet."</p><p>	"I'd rather it be on the carpet than on me," Clarke said as she started to scrub at the carpet.</p><p>	"Hi girls."</p><p>	"Hi, Abby."</p><p>	"Hey, mom."</p><p>	"How are you feeling Lexa?"</p><p>	"nauseous."</p><p>	" Clarke told me that you had a stomach virus about four weeks ago do you think it could've come back?"</p><p>	"No that was different stomach was hurting then. I just feel light-headed and like I have to keep-" She was interrupted when she threw up agin into the bowl. </p><p>	"Ok, I'm just gonna take your temp." Lexa nodded as Clarke moved to grab her hand. "No fever."</p><p>	"So what's wrong with her mom."</p><p>	"I'm not sure. I would have to run further tests to get a full answer but I'd say make sure that she gets some rest and keep giving her liquids and food."</p><p>	"Is there a specific kind of food?"</p><p>	"Soups, crakers, jell-O. Nothing that's too heavy."</p><p>	"Ok thanks, mom."</p><p>	"Your welcome." Abby stood from her spot on the floor and walked out of the room closing the door behind her.</p><p>	"Your gonna be ok babe."</p><p>	 "I know. Will, you lay with me."</p><p>	"Of course. Do you want something to eat?"</p><p>	 "I don't know if I can even think about food without throwing up."</p><p>	"Just cuddles then?"</p><p>	"Just cuddles."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You ok Lex?"</p><p>	 "Yeah, I'm fine."</p><p>	 "Are you sure? You've left class to go puke 5 times."</p><p>	 "I'm fine. " Lexa repeated.</p><p>	"Of been in the stall for at least five minutes."</p><p>	"I haven't been in here that long."</p><p>	"Yeah, you have."</p><p>	"You can go now I'm fine."</p><p>	"Open the door, Lex."</p><p>	"No."</p><p>	"Please."</p><p>	"No."</p><p>	"Schools almost over I'll text Clarke and tell her to come down here and get you." Octavia was about to text Clarke when Lexa stopped her.</p><p>	"Don't she's in math and she's horrible at math. She needs to focus She doesn't need to be worried about me."</p><p>	"I won't text her if you open the door."</p><p>	"Fine." Lexa pulled herself off the floor of the stall and unlocked the door. </p><p>	"You look awful Lex."</p><p>	 "Thanks for the self-esteem boost. "</p><p> </p><p>	"Your face is really pale."</p><p> </p><p>	"I've been throwing up most of the day."</p><p>	 "Come one let get your stuff packed." Octavia pulled Lexa up and flushed the toilet and helping her out of the stall. When they got to her locker Lexa felt like she was gonna throw up agin.</p><p>	"O what happened?" Lexa knew that voice anywhere it was Clarke.</p><p>	"She's been throwing up all day I don't know what's wrong."</p><p>	"Here give me her bag." Octavia took the bag out of the locker and gave it to Clarke.</p><p>	"You ok babe."</p><p>	"Do I look ok?" Lexa said as she glared at her girlfriend. </p><p>	"Someone has an attitude."</p><p>	 "Sorry I just feel like shit."</p><p>	"I know."</p><p>	"Do you want me to help you walk her to the car?"</p><p>	"Please." They walked out the school practically dragging Lexa out the door. When they finally got the car Octavia put Lexa's stuff in the back while Clarke put Lexa in the car.</p><p>	"Thanks, O"</p><p>	"No problem you would probably get going though so you can get her home.</p><p>	"Yeah."</p><p>	"See ya Monday."</p><p>	"Bye."</p><p>	"Bye Clarke."</p><p>	Clarke rounded the car and got in the driver's seat. Lexa had her eyes closed but she wasn't quite sleeping.</p><p>	"Babe do you want something to eat."</p><p>	"No."</p><p>	"You probably need to eat something."</p><p>	 "I don't want to eat anything."</p><p>	"At least drink some Gatorade."</p><p>	"Not thirsty."</p><p>	"Come on please."</p><p>	 "I'm fine." Clarke thought it best not to push Lexa. She was just about to ask Lexa how her day went beside the throwing up when her phone started ringing. Not even bothering to look at the caller ID she picked up the phone.</p><p>	"Hello."</p><p>	"Hi, sweetheart." Clarke automatically knew who it was it had to be Indra. Her mom would never call her sweetheart.</p><p>	"Hi, Indra. How are you?"</p><p>	"I'm doing well and you."</p><p>	"Fine. "</p><p>	"Slow down babe unless you want me to puke all over your car." Lexa groaned.</p><p>	 "I'm not going that fast." </p><p>	"I was actually calling about Lexa. Her teacher called and told me that she wasn't in the last half 7th period. Is she ok?"</p><p>	 "Yeah, she's fine." </p><p>	"No, I'm not." Clarke had totally forgotten to disconnect her phone from the car. So she knew Lexa could hear every thing that Indra was saying. </p><p>	 "What happened?"</p><p>	"She's been throwing up all day and she says she's nauseous. "</p><p>	 "Ok, I'll be home as soon as I can."</p><p>	"Alright."</p><p>	"By Indra."</p><p>	 "By Clarke."</p><p>	The Clarke didn't say anything the rest of the way to Lexa's house and Lexa complained the whole time.</p><p>	"Come on let get you inside." Clarke undid Lexa's seat belt and helped her out of the car. Once they where inside they made their way to Lexa's room and Clarke put Lexa down on the bed.</p><p>	"Are you comfortable?" </p><p>	 "I'm a little cold."</p><p>	"Then get under the covers."</p><p>	 "I don't feel like moving. Can you grab me my green blanket? It's in my closet. "</p><p>	"Sure. " When Clarke came back with the blanket Lexa had her eyes closed agin. Clarke couldn't blame her she would be exhausted if she was throwing up all day. She pulled out her laptop and searched for reasons you might be throwing up all day and be feeling nauseous. She was going down the list when she saw one of the answers could be pregnancy. She was about to go on to the next one when something inside her told her to check with Lexa.</p><p>	 "Hey, babe did you have your period this month."</p><p>	"No. why?"</p><p>	"One of the reasons on this list is pregnancy."</p><p>	"No...I can't be pregnant."</p><p>	"I'm not saying for sure but it's a possibility. I mean think about it you've been sick most of the day, you missed your period, and when didn't use a condom on your birthday. "</p><p>	Lexa broke down into tears she never thought that she would be pregnant at 16. After all most people didn't plan to be teen parents. Clarke pulled Lexa into her arms. </p><p>	"I'll run to Walmart and go buy some tests just to make sure."</p><p>	"Hurry please."</p><p>	"I will." Clarke gave Lexa a quick kiss before rushing out the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>" how much longer?" Lexa whined.</p><p>	" The box said three minutes babe." </p><p>	" It's been more than three minutes." </p><p>	" It's been a minute and a half," Clarke said as she looked down at the timer she had set on her phone. </p><p>	"Really?"</p><p>	"Really." </p><p>	" There's no point in this. We both know I'm not pregnant."</p><p>	" We don't know that and we're just doing this to be safe."</p><p>	Clarke's nerves where all over the place. She tried to calm herself down but it didn't work. When the timer went off Lexa didn't move to look at the test.</p><p>	" Can you check?" Clarke nodded and pulled herself off of the floor. When she looked right in front of her were two bright red lines.</p><p>	" Babe, you ok?"  Lexa asked from her spot on the floor.</p><p>	" Yeah...I just-"</p><p>	" What does it say?"</p><p>	" Babe... you're pregnant."</p><p>	"Not funny Clarke."</p><p>	" No, I'm serious."</p><p>	" Let me see." Clarke gave Lexa the pregnancy test and moved to sit next to Lexa on the floor. "I'm actually pregnant." She was in shock she had one million thoughts going through her head.</p><p>	" What are we gonna do?" Clarke was freaking out she had no idea what to do. She didn't know how to take care of a kid she was still a kid herself.</p><p>	" I don't know. Are we gonna keep it?"</p><p>	" If you want to."</p><p>	" I want to but do you want to?"</p><p>	" Yes." </p><p>	" We're having a baby."</p><p>	" We're having a baby." Tears poured from Lexa's eyes from joy. She could never have an abortion and she was glad that Clarke didn't push her to have one. </p><p>	" How are we supposed to tell my mom." </p><p>	" We just sit down and talk to her."</p><p>	" Can we tell her when she gets home" </p><p>	" If you want."</p><p>					XXXX</p><p>	"Ok, so what was it you wanted to talk about?" Indra had just finished washing the dishes when the girls had asked to talk to her.</p><p>	" Mom can you sit down."</p><p>	" Is everything alright?"</p><p>	"Yes, mom can you please sit down."</p><p>	"Ok."</p><p>	"I know that you're probably going to hate me after this...And I won't blame you for that but I want you to know that you're the best mom I could've ever asked for and I love you a lot. I know that this is not something that you thought would happen to your daughter-" Lexa couldn't take it anymore she let the tears pour down her face. She didn't know if she could tell her mom.</p><p>	" Honey just tell me what happened." </p><p>	" I'm pregnant!" </p><p>	"Your what!"</p><p>	"I'm sorry. I totally understand if you-"</p><p>	"Who's baby is it?"</p><p>	"Clarke's"</p><p>	"When did this happen?"</p><p>	 "On my birthday."</p><p>	"And you didn't think to at least use protection."</p><p>	"We weren't really thinking at all." </p><p>	"Clarke I thought I could trust you."</p><p>	"I'm sorry Indra I didn't mean to I swear. I would never do something like this on purpose."</p><p>	"I thought I could trust you!" Indra repeated </p><p>	"You can."</p><p>	"Can I? You got my daughter pregnant for god's sake," Indra yelled pointing to Lexa who had her knees to her chest. Lexa couldn't stop herself from crying. She hated that she had to watch her girlfriend get yelled at by her mom. </p><p>	"Mom please don't blame her for this. This is all my fault. "</p><p>	"You can't get pregnant by yourself Lexa. You both did this."</p><p>	" I'm sorry mom."</p><p>	"I'm sorry Indra."</p><p>	"No, I'm sorry. Accidents happen you didn't mean to get pregnant Lexa but you are. I shouldn't have yelled at you it just made everything worse. I'll support you whether you choose to keep it or not." Indra pulled both Clarke into a hug. "I love you girls."</p><p>	" We love you too mom. And we're keeping the baby."</p><p>	"Really? I'm gonna be a grandma!"</p><p>	"Your gonna be a grandma."</p><p>	"I never thought this would happen so soon but I'm so excited."</p><p>	"So your not mad."</p><p>	"I was but I'm not anymore I mean how could I be I gonna be a grandma. Quick question though how are you gonna tell Abby."</p><p>	"We haven't thought that far ahead."</p><p>	"Ok well, no rush you still have a few months to tell her. Unless she finds out on her own. Do you need anything Lexa?"</p><p>	"I'm fine."</p><p>	"Ok, " Indra stood up to go back into the kitchen before turning back round. "Sweat heart everything is going to be ok."</p><p>	"I hope so."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Clarke and Lexa tell Abby in this chapter. Sorry for the late post.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clarke and Lexa were driving to Clarke's house after school. It had been 5 weeks since they had told Indra and Lexa was grateful to have such a loving mom.  They hadn't told Abby yet seeing as Clarke was scared of what might happen. </p><p>	"Can we tell Abby today?" Lexa asked. Clarke never took her eyes off the road. </p><p>	"Babe you have no idea what will happen when we tell her!" Clarke stated still never taking her eyes off the road.</p><p>	"I know your mom Clarke. I've known you since we were 4."</p><p>	"Yeah, but you don't live with her." Clarke finally pried her eyes off of the road to give Lexa a quick glance.</p><p>	"Neither do you! You basically live with me."</p><p>	"I do not!"</p><p>	"Yeah, you do. You're at my house five outta seven days of the week." Which was true. Clarke usually stayed the night at Lexa's house on school nights because her mom was at work. When her mom was home on the weekends she was almost always forced to stay home. </p><p>	"Whatever."</p><p>	"Can we please just tell Abby? I think it's easier to tell her now before she somehow finds out herself."</p><p>	"How would she find out? Your barely evening showing. you can't even tell your pregnant unless you take your shirt off." </p><p>	" My mom could tell her...I just don't want you to get in trouble for hiding it from her." </p><p>	" Fine, we can tell her when we get to my house." </p><p>	" Thank you." </p><p> </p><p>					XXXX</p><p>	When they pulled into Clarke's driveway Clarke rounded the car to open Lexa's door.</p><p>	" I can open my own door," Lexa stated as Clarke helped her out of the car. </p><p>	" I all ways open your door for you. I think you owe me a thank you."</p><p>	" I have your, child, in my stomach isn't that enough."  Clarke rolled her eyes and reached for Lexa's hand. She was honestly terrified to tell her mom that she got Lexa pregnant. Her mom didn't even know that she had ever had sex. Granted she had only had sex once. </p><p>	When they got into the house they found her mom sitting in the living room yelling at the TV. </p><p>	" OH COME ON SHE SHOULD'VE WON!" Abby shouted as she threw popcorn at the TV. She was off today and Clarke wasn't surprised that this was how she chose to spend her Sunday. </p><p>	"I don't think I can do this." Clarke tried to walk away when Lexa caught her wrist.</p><p>	"You're not going anywhere." </p><p>	" Can't we just wait another week or so." </p><p>	" No, we can't. Let's just get this over with."</p><p>	"Fine but you're doing the talking." </p><p>	" Am not. I told my mom so you should be the one to tell your mom. It's only fair."</p><p>	" Fine."</p><p>	Clarke took a deep breath before making her way into the living room. Her mom had her feet up on the end of the couch with a bowl of popcorn sitting on her stomach. </p><p>	" Hey mom" </p><p>	" Oh hey, Clarke." </p><p>	" Let me guess you've been lying here all day." </p><p>	"How did you know?" </p><p>	" Because you do the same thing every Sunday. I thought you were supposed to be a doctor. Aren't you supposed to help people get healthy?" </p><p>	" Yes." </p><p>	" How are you supposed to help other people stay healthy when you lye around on the couch eating popcorn every Sunday."</p><p>	" Is there something you needed or are you just here to bug me?" </p><p>	" Actually there is something we need to tell you." </p><p>	"We?" </p><p>	" Lexa and I.," Clarke said gesturing between her and Lexa.</p><p>	" Right. " </p><p>	Clarke pulled Lexa over to the two chairs on the other side of the living room.</p><p>	" Okay, spit it out I want to get back to my show." </p><p>	 Clarke didn't hesitate she just flat out said it. " I got Lexa pregnant." Clarke tried to sink down as low as she could in her seat. </p><p>	" YOU DID WHAT!" Abby screamed flipping the popcorn out of her lap.</p><p>	" Mom it was an honest mistake." </p><p>	" GET OUT!" Abby yelled as she pointed towards the door.</p><p>	" Mom please..." </p><p>	" No Pack your things and be out of my house in the next 20 minutes." Lexa could see the heartbreak and Clarke's eyes as she stood up out of her chair. </p><p>	" Does your mom know your pregnant?" Abby asked as she glared at Lexa." </p><p>	" Yes." </p><p>	"I'm sure Indra kicked you out didn't she?" </p><p>	" No, she was actually very nice about it." </p><p>	" I doubt that Indra would ever let her slutty daughter stay in her house. " </p><p>	" I'm not a slut!" </p><p>	" Your pregnant aren't you." </p><p>	" Yes but-" </p><p>	"You're a slut. " Lexa knew better than to argue with Abby. She was just about to say something when she saw Clarke come down the stairs. She didn't have much in her hands, just some art supplies.</p><p>	" You ready babe," Lexa asked </p><p>	" Yeah." </p><p>	" Bye Abby," Clarke said as she dragged Lexa out the door.</p><p>	Clarke didn't say anything on the ride home. Lexa didn't expect her too. They spent the rest of the night snuggled up on the couch watching "The Good Place".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lexa had been up most of the night. She felt awful. Her head was spinning and she couldn't go back to sleep. She tried to get out of the bed without waking Clarke but she failed. </p><p>	"Where are you going?" Clarke asked as she propped herself up on her elbows.</p><p>	"Downstairs."</p><p>	"Why? Are you ok?" Clarke was worried that something might be wrong. </p><p>	"I'm fine. I think I just need something to eat."</p><p>	"I'll go." </p><p>	"I can get it. You should rest."</p><p>	"You should be the one resting." Clarke got out of the bed and walked over to where Lexa was standing next to the dresser. "You look like you haven't slept."</p><p>	 "I haven't." Lexa pulled a t-shirt over her head and made her way over to the door.</p><p>	"Why not?" Clarke was worried about Lexa. She knew that it couldn't be good for Lexa or the baby if Lexa wouldn't. </p><p>	"I feel dizzy and like I'm gonna pass out. I just haven't been able to sleep. " </p><p>	"Do you need medicine?"</p><p>	"No, I'm sure I just need to eat something." Lexa turned to walk out the door when Clarke caught her wrist. </p><p>	"You're not going anywhere. If you feel like your gonna pass out you should probably take it easy. You need the rest, Lex."</p><p>	"I'm fine." Lexa insisted as she tried to pull her wrist away from Clarke's grasp.</p><p>	"No your not. Please just get back in the bed, I'll get you something to eat." Clarke could tell this was going to be the longest 9 months of her life. She didn't think Lexa could get anymore stubborn but boy was she wrong. </p><p>	"Fine." Lexa sighed and let go of the doorknob.</p><p>	"Thank you." Clarke helped Lexa get into bed. Once Lexa's body hit the mattress Clarke could see how much her girlfriend relaxed. "Better?"</p><p>	"Much better," Lexa mumbled as she was already half asleep.</p><p>	"Are you still hungry?" Lexa nodded against her pillow.</p><p>	"Can I have strawberry ice cream?"</p><p>	"Of course." Clarke gave Lexa a quick kiss before heading downstairs. When she opened the freezer she saw that Lexa had already eaten the rest of the strawberry ice cream. She was not going back upstairs empty-handed. She grabbed her keys and her phone and made her way out the door. She had texted Lexa to tell her where she was going and she was almost positive that Lexa wouldn't see it. She was almost to her car when her phone started ringing. "Who the hell is calling me at three in the morning?" </p><p>	"Hey, Griff."</p><p>	"O? Why are you calling me at three in the morning."</p><p>	"Can we talk?"</p><p>	"Sure."</p><p>	"Is Lexa with you?"</p><p>	"No, I'm driving. Why?"</p><p>	"Where are you going at three in the morning?"</p><p>	"Walmart."</p><p>	 "For what?"</p><p>	"Nothing. What was it you wanted to talk about?"</p><p>	"You and Lexa. She's been leaving class to go to the bathroom all the time. She looks tired a lot of the time and she's just not herself. I'm just worried about her."</p><p>	"She's fine."</p><p>	"Are you sure I just...I want to make sure she's ok."</p><p>	"I promise she's fine."</p><p>	"Do you know what's wrong?"</p><p>	"Yeah."</p><p>	 "Well tell me!" Octavia said over the phone.</p><p>	"I don't know if I should. She might want to tell you." Clarke said as she pulled into the Walmart parking lot. She got her wallet and went inside. </p><p>	"Please. You can't tell me you know what's wrong and not tell me."</p><p>	"Fine. She's pregnant."</p><p>	"What?"</p><p>	"I got her pregnant."</p><p>	"Oh my God."</p><p>	"Please don't tell anyone."</p><p>	"I won't. How far along is she?"</p><p>	"11 weeks. She's almost done with her first trimester."</p><p>	" 11 weeks and you didn't think to tell me.</p><p>	"We found out 9 weeks ago."</p><p>	"Ok well, you had 9 weeks to tell me. Has she had a scan yet?"</p><p>	"No."</p><p>	"She probably needs to take her to get an ultrasound just to make sure the baby's ok. Have you told your mom?"</p><p>	"Yeah."</p><p>	"How did that go?"</p><p>	"Not well." Clarke grabbed the ice cream and made her way towards the checkout. </p><p>	"What happen." She felt bad for Clarke she knew that Abby treated Clarke like shit most of the time.</p><p>	"She kicked me out."</p><p>	"What a bitch."</p><p>	"Octavia! She's still my mom."</p><p>	"maybe but she doesn't act like it. Where are you staying?"</p><p>	"I'm living with Lexa."</p><p>	"Well, that's good."</p><p>	"Yeah."</p><p>	"Ok well, I have a project to finish. I just called to see what was going on with Lexa."</p><p>	"Why where you thinking about Lexa at three in the morning?"</p><p>	"Because we were supposed to do this project together but because she's been acting weird I told her I'd do it."</p><p>	"O you shouldn't have to do her schoolwork for her."</p><p>	"I know but I didn't know what was going on with her. Better to be safe than sorry right?"</p><p>	"I guess. Ok, I gotta go before Lexa kills me for taking so long to get her ice cream. "</p><p>	"Cravings already?"</p><p>	"I guess." Clarke shrugged even though Octavia couldn't see her. </p><p>	"Ok, bye Griff."</p><p>	"Bye."</p><p> </p><p>				XXXX</p><p>	"What the hell took you so long."</p><p>	"Sorry. It is 3:30 in the morning though there aren't many open stores."</p><p>	"Yeah yeah whatever give me my Ice cream," Lexa said as she stuck her arms out. Clarke pulled the Ice cream away from Lexa. "Please." Clarke gave Lexa the ice cream and as soon as the tub touched her hand Lexa ripped it open. "Did you get me a spoon?"</p><p>	 "Yes, I got you a spoon." She handed Lexa the spoon and she was quick to dig.</p><p>	"Mhmm."</p><p>	"Someone seems to be happy."</p><p>	"Hell yeah, I'm happy I got ice cream ."</p><p>	"I love you," Clarke stated as she got back in bed next to Lexa. </p><p>	"And I love you." Lexa rested her head on Clarke's shoulder as she continued to eat her ice cream.</p><p>	"Octavia called."</p><p>	"About what?"</p><p>	"She said you were acting weird and she wanted to know why. "</p><p>	 And what did you do."</p><p>	 "I told her you were pregnant."</p><p>	"Did you?"</p><p>	"I did. Please don't be mad at me."</p><p>	"Why would I be mad."</p><p>	"Because you can be a little controlling sometimes."</p><p>	" I am not controlling!"</p><p>	"Ok never mind I take it back." Clarke threw her hands up in surrender.</p><p>	Lexa hated that she just yelled at Clarke. They never fought and they never yelled at each other. " I'm sorry I yelled."</p><p>	"It's ok Lex. It's your hormones."</p><p>	"Still doesn't mean I should've yelled at you."</p><p>	"It's ok. " Clarke insisted she could see the tears welling up in Lexa's eyes. "Baby it's ok."</p><p>	"No, it's not I shouldn't have lashed out like that."</p><p>	 "I'm not mad at you. It's ok." Lexa had tears streaming down her face and she had no idea why. She couldn't stop crying so she gave in. </p><p>	"Do you still love me?"Lexa asked as she looked up into Clarke's eyes.</p><p>	"Baby I will always love you. No matter what. Forever and always."</p><p>	"Forever and always," Lexa repeated as she drifted off to sleep. Clarke sat there and held the love of her life in her arms the rest of the night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"The doctor should be with you shortly."</p><p>	"Thank you," Clarke replied with a kind smile on her face. Lexa could tell that she was faking because as soon as the nurse closed the door Clarke's smile faded.</p><p>	"You don't have to be nervous." Lexa brushed a strand of Clarke's hair behind her ear.</p><p>	"I know but this is your first scan. You really should've had a scan a while ago. What if something goes wrong?" Clarke was terrified. What if something was wrong with the baby. What if it could've been avoided had Clarke taken Lexa to the doctor earlier.</p><p>	"I'm sure the baby's fine." Clarke opened her mouth to reply when there was a knock at the door.</p><p>	"Hello, I'm Dr.Echo but feel free to just call me Echo. " Clarke's nerves settled a little. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all."I don't mean to invade your privacy but it would help to know how this happened."</p><p>	"Babe you should tell her," Clarke said as she motioned towards the doctor.</p><p>	"No, you tell her." Lexa countered.</p><p>	"You should be glad I love you."</p><p>	"I know you do."</p><p>	Clarke took a deep breath before explaining "I'm trans. We had sex for the first time on her birthday and now she's pregnant."</p><p>	"Well congrats. I'm guessing your keeping the baby."</p><p>	"We are, yes."</p><p>	"Ok well, we're gonna start with some questions and then move on to the ultrasound. "</p><p>	"I have a question."</p><p>	 "Of course."</p><p>	"Are mood swings normal?"</p><p>	"Yes. During your pregnancy, you will experience mood swings. But if you ever become depressed that is a different story."</p><p>	" I  lashed out about a week ago. I didn't know if I was just a horrible person or if it was from the pregnancy."</p><p>	" I'm sure it's just from the pregnancy. But if you start to develop any signs of depression call me as soon as possible."</p><p>	"I will."</p><p>	 "Ok. Did you take any aspirin this morning?"</p><p>	"No, I'm allergic. why is something wrong."</p><p>	"Your blood seems thin and aspirin can thin the blood."</p><p>	Lexa looked terrified. Clarke grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it. What if Clarke was right what if there was something wrong with there baby. The only thing going threw Lexa's mind was all the what ifs. </p><p>	"Babe it's gonna be ok. I'm sure the baby's fine."</p><p>	 "Lexa I'm sure your little one is fine. I just found it a little out of the ordinary that your blood was so thin." Echo stated. She didn't mean to alarm Lexa she just wanted to inform her. "Have you had any past surgery?"</p><p>	"I had surgery on my knee when I was 8. I also had heart surgery when I was 10."</p><p>	" What happened to your knee?" Echo asked.</p><p>	"Oh Ummm...Basketball accident." Lexa started playing basketball when she was 6 and quit when she was 8. She quit after she broke her knee cap. Which was the reason why she needed the surgery in the first place. </p><p>	Echo grabbed the tablet behind her and looked at Lexa's chart. "Looks like you've already answered the rest of the questions. So we can go ahead and take a look at this baby of yours." Echo said with a smile.</p><p>	Clarke hadn't talked much or done much of anything for that matter. "Babe you ok."</p><p>	"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be."</p><p>	"You just haven't said much."</p><p>	 "I'm fine I promise." Clarke gave Lexa a quick kiss on her forehead before turning her attention back towards Echo.</p><p>	Echo and turned on the ultrasound machine and pulled on her gloves. "The gel might be a little cold." Echo stated as she tucked a towel into the waistband of Lexa's pants. The gel was fairly cold but it wasn't too bad. Echo grabbed the ultrasound wand and started to rub it on Lexa's stomach.  "Good blood flow and-"Echo stopped talking and squinted her eyes at the screen.</p><p>	 "Is something wrong?"</p><p>	 "Nope, your babies are perfectly healthy."</p><p>	"Babies?"Lexa questioned."As in more than one?"</p><p>	 "Yes. Congrats your having twins!"</p><p>	Lexa's eyes filled with tears. happy tears of course. She couldn't believe that she was gonna be a mom of twins. "Baby doesn't cry or you're gonna make me cry."</p><p>	"I'm sorry I'm just so happy."</p><p>	 "You should be. Where having twins!"</p><p>	"I'll give you two some time alone. Congrats agin."</p><p>	"Thank you Echo."</p><p>	"My pleasure."</p><p>	Once the door was closed Clarke pulled Lexa into an earth-shattering kiss. "I love you," Clarke said.</p><p>	 "I love you too. More than you know."</p><p>	"Oh, I'm pretty sure I know."</p><p>	"How?"</p><p>	"Cause I love you just as much."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ok, Lex we need to talk." Raven pulled Lexa into the girl's bathroom of their school.</p><p>	 "Talk about what?"</p><p>	 "You and Clarke." Lexa gave Raven a confused look. </p><p>	"What about me and Clarke?"</p><p>	"You guys have been acting strange. Every time we invite you to a party you always say your busy. Octavia says you're leaving class all the time to. I'm just worried about you. That's not like you. What's going on?"</p><p>	Lexa didn't want to tell Raven that she was pregnant. Not alone at least. It was only fair that Clarke was there with her. After all, they were her babies too."I guess we just haven't been up to going to parties."</p><p>	"Something else is going on Lex. I'm not dumb I can tell when your lying. You know what There's gonna be a party at the Blake house tonight since there moms outta town agin. It'll just be us and the gang. You and Clarke are going to that party."</p><p>	"Raven I don-"</p><p>	"You're going to that party, Lex. I don't care if I have to climb through your window and drag your ass to the party."</p><p>	"Fine." Lexa knew it was a bad idea to go. When her friends saw that she wasn't drinking they where gonna ask a lot of questions and she knew it. "What time does the party start?"</p><p>	"6:00 I'll pick you guys up at 5:30"</p><p>	"Sounds good." Lexa gave Raven a small smile. She was glad it was almost the end of the day. She could go to her locker meet Clarke at the front door and go home. </p><p>	"I should probably get ready to go home," Raven said as she pushed open the stall door. </p><p>	"Yeah me too." Lexa and Raven left the bathroom and made their way down the hall. Once they got to Lexa's locker Raven finally broke the silence.</p><p>	 "Well, I'll see you later."</p><p>	"Bye Rae."</p><p>	 Bye Lexa." Raven turned on her heel and started down the hallway. Lexa grabbed her backpack and walked to the front of the school yo meet Clarke. </p><p>	"Hey, babe." Clarke pulled Lexa into a short kiss </p><p>	"Hey."</p><p>	"How was your day." Clarke laced their fingers together and they started the walk to Lexa's car. They never stayed until the bell rang They always left a little bit early. </p><p>	 "Good. Raven said we have to go to some party at Octavia's house. She's picking us up at 5:30."</p><p>	"Babe that can't be good for the babies. You can't drink what do you think our friends would say when they see that you not drinking?"</p><p>	"I don't even wanna know." Lexa felt shivers go down her spine just at the thought. Of course, her friends loved and cared for her but that doesn't mean that they won't have questions, </p><p>	 "You are not going to that party." Lexa gave Clarke her keys and got in the passenger side of the car.</p><p>	"Babe Raven's gonna make us go. Maybe we should just tell them at the party."</p><p>	 "Actually that's not a bad idea."</p><p> </p><p>								XXXX</p><p>	"Lexa come on!" Raven had been banging on Lexa's bathroom door for 10 minutes now. </p><p>	"I'm coming. Give me a minute."</p><p>	"You said that 10 minutes ago!" Raven was just about to knock agin when the door flew open."Thank god. Now get your ass in the car." Clarke was already in the car when Lexa got there. She got in the back seat and laid her head on Clarke's shoulder.</p><p>	 "You ok?" Clarke ran her fingers threw Lexa's long brown hair.</p><p>	"Yeah."</p><p>	 "What took you so long?"</p><p>	"I just kept staring at myself in the mirror. I couldn't help but think about I'm gonna look like in 5 months."</p><p>	 "You'll look beautiful." Clarke pulled Lexa into a long hard kiss just as Raven step into the car.</p><p>	"Get a room you two."</p><p> </p><p>								XXXX</p><p>	"Hey, guys. " Jasper said as he pulled Clarke and Lexa into a hug."Lexa, I got you your favorite." Jasper handed Lexa a glass of vodka.</p><p>	"Thanks." Lexa gave Jasper a slight smile.</p><p>	"You're not gonna drink it? Usually, you would've chugged the thing already."</p><p>	"I'm just gonna take my time this time."</p><p>	 "Suite yourself. Come on We're playing truth or dare." The only thing that came to mind was the last time that Lexa had played truth or dare.  Jasper pulled them into the living room where the rest of the group was sitting. </p><p>	"Hey."They all said in unison.</p><p>	"Hey, guys." Clarke and Lexa replied. Clarke took a seat on the couch and pulled Lexa onto her lap."There's actually something we need to tell you guys. " Clarke said as she ran her hands up and down Lexa's arms. "Promise you won't freak out." </p><p>	"We promise." They all said.</p><p>	" Ok. So I'm just gonna flat out say it. Lexa's pregnant." </p><p>	" Wait really." Lincoln looked like he was about to explode. With happens of course. </p><p>	" Really." </p><p>	" How far along?" Monty asked.</p><p>	"12 weeks," Lexa said as Clarke brought her hands to rest on Lexa's belly. </p><p>	" So you not kidding?" Bellamy asked.</p><p>	" We're not kidding." Clarke started to slowly rub her hands up and down Lexa's belly. </p><p>	" Well, that answers my question on why you wouldn't drink your vodka," Jasper said. " if you don't want it I'll take it."</p><p>	" Do you know if its a girl or a boy?" </p><p>	" No. There's something else we have to tell you." Lexa looked down at Clarke. She liked sitting on Clarke's lap. She didn't know why but she did. "We're having twins." At that, everyone in the group's jaw dropped open. </p><p>	"Come on, now you're just fucking with us."Raven spat as she rolled her eyes. Lexa sighed and picked up her bag and pulled out her ultrasound photo. Echo had circled where both of the babies where. </p><p>	" Still Think I'm fucking with you." The photo was being passed around the room.</p><p>	" Well were happy for you guys. We all are." Lincoln put a comforting hand on Clark's shoulder as he spoke. </p><p>	" Yeah we love you guys and you're both going to be amazing moms." </p><p>	" Thanks, guys we love you too."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>